


Kurt's blaine- A New Life

by BlainelovesKurt



Series: Kurt's blaine [2]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Kurt, Intersex!Blaine, M/M, d/s klaine, depressed!blaine, mpreg!blaine, mpreg!klaine, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainelovesKurt/pseuds/BlainelovesKurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are married and in a loving D/S relationship. This is fic is a series of oneshots of their life together. Some parts may contain mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Dom!Kurt/Sub!Blaine universe, sometimes containing mpreg and how they handle that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's sub is sick, and he takes care of him. mpreg!blaine

"Wake up sleepyhead," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's ear from on top of him. Blaine let out a soft sigh, smacking his lips in response and his arm tightened slightly around Kurt's waist where they found themselves in his sleep. Kurt smiled trailing kisses down Blaine's face making his way to his mouth. He stopped before pecking Blaine's lips with a teasing smile. "Come on sweetheart; Let me see your gorgeous eyes? I might even let you suck me off in the shower." Blaine's eyes fluttered open with a small grin and Kurt laughed. "See I knew you were awake, my silly boy," He pulled Blaine into a lingering kiss, feeling Blaine relax underneath him. Kurt knew how much Blaine loved the feeling of his Dom husband holding him down on the mattress.

Blaine let out pleased moan as Kurt's tongue made his way into his mouth, letting Kurt take complete control. They kissed for a few minutes longer, but Blaine cut their kiss short by lurching upward. Kurt went flying into the air, landing on the other side of their bed. He saw Blaine running as fast as he could to their bathroom. Within seconds the air was filled with the sound of Blaine puking.

Kurt nose wrinkled in confusion and shock at his subs actions and sudden departure, but quickly followed in concern. He found Blaine with his head resting on the toilet seat with tears in his eyes. "Aw baby, you okay?" Kurt asked, taking in Blaine's state. His fingers made their way into his sub's hair, stroking soothingly. Kurt reached over and filled a cup up in the sink for Blaine to drink. He started to hand Blaine the cup, but before he could, Blaine was puking again. Kurt set the cup down on the sink and took a seat next to his sub, rubbing his back soothingly.

Kurt quickly went through a list of what his sub had eaten before bed yesterday. Blaine had a study group for his music therapy class last night, so he'd picked up food from their favorite Thai place and a cheesecake for Kurt from the bakery down the street. But none of that should have gotten his sub sick. Their Thai place boosted it's A rating and Blaine had completely forgone the cheesecake, wanting to spend more time relaxing at Kurt's feet as he Dom praised him for being so thoughtful. Blaine's lunch consisted of celery, carrots, a juice box and his specialty turkey sandwich. His breakfast had been pancakes, eggs and bacon. Kurt frowned in concern, none of that should have made his Blaine puke. But Blaine hadn't been showing any signs of sickness before now, so what could it possibly be?

"Better, sweetheart?" Kurt soothed, his mind still running through what could be wrong. Kurt continued rubbing across Blaine's back trying to do whatever he could to make his sub feel better.

"I'm really nauseous sir," Blaine admitted tearfully, letting his head fall against his Dom's shoulder. Kurt's arms came around Blaine's waist to hold him close. Kurt grabbed the cup off the sink and held it out to Blaine. "Drink this, sweetheart. It'll make your throat feel better. You're going back to bed."

"But sir-" Blaine pleaded.

"No sweetheart, you're not going to school today. I can't bear to think of you getting sick when I'm not there with you," Kurt explained softly, and took the cup from Blaine when he was done.

"Sir, I need to present today. It's a big part of my overall grade," Blaine worried. Kurt kissed his head once before picking his Blaine up into his arms and carrying him back to bed.

"I'll call Jacklyn and ask her to switch dates with you." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and tucked him back in. "I'll be right back, sweetheart. I need to call your doctor to see if we can get you-"

"Sir, I don't need to-" Blaine argued, but trailed off at Kurt's glare. Blaine looked down, ashamed. "Sorry Sir."

Kurt let out a sigh and ran his fingers down Blaine's cheek. "You know I don't like it when you interrupt me, Blaine."

"I know Sir," Blaine admitted his head bowing in submission.

"And you know I don't like it when you put your health on the line," Kurt told him in annoyance, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Blaine apologized, restraining the urge to get up onto his knees.

"Say it for me, sweetheart," Kurt demanded

"My health and wellbeing is important to Sir. He only wants the best for me." Blaine recited looking to Kurt for guidance. He saw his Dom smiling but still clearly expecting more. "And I shouldn't interrupt Sir when he's speaking?"

"Good boy." Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine's cheek, running his fingers across his Blaine's face until he reached Blaine's chin and tilted it up slightly. He gave Blaine a brief kiss before bringing his hands around down to Blaine's neck to take off Blaine's collar. Blaine made a sound of discontentment. "Sweetheart, you just threw up, you might have swollen glands" Kurt explained in a worried tone [SB27] as he placed his Blaine's collar on the bedside table to store when he was done calling the doctor. Kurt stood up after a minute of carefully looking over Blaine's neck for any swelling. "I'll right back, honey-bee. You keep your cute little butt in that bed."

Blaine's doctor ended up having an opening around noon so after laying with his sub for about an hour, he decided to coax Blaine up to get ready.

"Do you feel well enough for a shower sweetheart? Or should I draw you a bath?" Kurt asked, his fingers soothingly running through Blaine's hair where his head rested on Kurt's chest.

"I'll do it, Sir!" Blaine told him eagerly trying to sit up, but Kurt dragged him back down.

"No! And if you don't stop rejecting my attempts to take care of you, I'm going to have to punish you." Kurt told him with a hint of annoyance. "Bath or shower, Blaine?"

Blaine shrunk down with a look of shame. "I'm sorry, Sir. I just want to be your good boy. I'd like to take a bath though."

"You're sick, sweetheart. I don't want you do more than you should." Kurt explained, his voice soft but commanding. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as he climbed off the bed. "But once you're better, I'll let you run all the hot baths you want. Alright?"

Blaine nodded obediently in agreement, watching Kurt walk into their bathroom. He heard the water turn on and debated whether or not he should follow his Dom into the bathroom. He decided against it, wanting to avoid punishment. He knew his Dom just wanted the best for him and he was still feeling a little queasy.

Kurt quickly returned and scooped him up, bringing him into the bathroom. "Arms up!" Kurt told him cheerfully; haven already forgiven Blaine for his earlier hesitance. Blaine was quick to follow directions and soon his shirt was off. Kurt pulled off his pajama pants and set both on the sink. He carried Blaine over to the bath and gently lowered him in.

Blaine made a sigh of contentment as the water touched his skin. His sigh was quickly replaced with a sad groan when he saw Kurt talking off his own clothes. That was supposed to be his job! Had he done something wrong? Blaine dropped his head in worry, wringing his hands together.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm not mad. I just don't want you doing anything strenuous." Kurt's clothes were set down with Blaine's and Kurt headed over to the bathtub. He sat down behind Blaine and pulled him close, kissing Blaine's neck.

They relaxed for a few minutes before Blaine made a small sound. "Sir?"

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked in alarm scanning his Blaine's body for any possible problem.

Blaine felt guilty for scaring his Dom, and explained "I just wanted to know if…"

"What is sweet boy?" Kurt soothed hugging Blaine closer.

"Can I still wash your hair?"

Kurt giggled in relief. "Of course, sweetheart. Always. " Kurt reached for his shampoo and handed it to his sub.

After bath time was over, Kurt picked out their clothes and helped Blaine get dressed. Once he was satisfied that his sub looked as immaculate as he could when sick, he dressed himself quickly. Soon they were almost ready to head out the door.

Kurt helped Blaine to the kitchen and headed over to their pantry to find Blaine a snack before they went. He knew Blaine was sick, but he still didn't like the idea of taking Blaine out on an empty stomach. And he didn't want his Blaine to feel like he was being bad for not eating.

Kurt came out of the pantry with a juice box and a granola bar, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Blaine. "Oh Sweetheart! No. You're sick, honey-bee." He rushed over and tried to help his Blaine off the floor.

Blaine's eyes filled with tears as he stood up "I'm sorry sir." He covered his face trying to hide his shame for following his instinct.

Kurt gathered him into his arms. "No, you're not in trouble, sweetheart." Kurt reassured kissing Blaine's head. "I just…I don't want you getting dizzy and falling over." He heard Blaine sniffle against his chest and sighed. Kurt pulled Blaine's face out of his shoulder and looked at him. "You're my good boy, okay?" Blaine nodded slightly. "I just don't want you kneeling when we don't know why you're sick, sweetheart. It would kill me if you got hurt."

"Okay sir." Blaine conceded wiping a tear from his eyes. Kurt kissed Blaine lightly holding him close.

"I love you so much, Blaine. You're my entire world." Kurt admitted with a smile, rubbing their noses together.

"So are you, Kurt. My sun and my moon, my everything," Blaine told him with reverence

Kurt smiled and kissed him once more before grabbing his Blaine's juice and granola bar and leading Blaine out the door.

They arrived at the doctor's with ten minutes to spare. Kurt signed his Blaine in while the sub took a seat on one of the many chairs in the waiting room. When Kurt sat down, he let Blaine lean his head against him and played with Blaine's hands until they were called in.

They were lead to a small room and the nurse took all of Blaine's vitals, height and weight. And then she asked what the purpose of their visit was.

"I've been feeling weird and puking for the last few days" Blaine admitted, his ears turning red at his confession. He didn't dare to turn to Kurt and see his reaction. Blaine knew he was in trouble for not telling Kurt sooner. The nurse didn't notice the discomfort in the room and assured them the doctor would figure it out, before taking her leave.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked accusingly, his voice hard.

"I didn't want to…to bother you, sir. You were busy and-" Blaine stumbled over his words nervously.

"How many days has it been, Blaine?" Kurt asked coldly.

"Five, sir" Blaine confessed with his head bowed.

"We'll discuss this when we get home." Kurt crossed his arms across his chest, leaving no room for argument.

Blaine nodded, trying to push down how ashamed he was of himself for not telling Kurt sooner. They waited in silence for the doctor a few minutes. When she arrived, she gave them both a small smile. "So I hear you're feeling sick?"

"A little," Blaine sighed.

The doctor ran through a few brief tests, looking in his ears and mouth for any signs of infection before asking him to lay back. "Is it alright if I take a look at your stomach?" The doctor asked Blaine. Blaine saw Kurt give him a quick nod telling him it was okay, and Blaine told the doctor so. She pushed a little on his stomach feeling around before a look of confusion crossed her face. "You seem to have some hardness in your abdominal cavity."

Kurt gave the doctor an alarmed look. "What does that mean? Is he okay?"

"Well, I'd like to do an ultrasound just to make sure it's nothing." Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand as the doctor lead them to another room.

"You should have told me sooner. What if something's seriously wrong, Blaine?!" Kurt whispered accusingly as they walked into the room. Blaine blushed in embarrassment, knowing Kurt was right as he moved to sit down on the table.

The doctor got to work quickly and squirted a bit of gel on Blaine's belly before bringing a wand to it. She looked at the screen and moved the wand around taking a few pictures. After a few minutes she stopped on a spot. "Huh."

"What is it?" Kurt leaned forward, scared, and took Blaine's hand to squeeze it.

"Nothing bad, I assure you." She took several more pictures before turning back to Blaine and Kurt. "Were you aware you had that gene, Mr. Hummel?"

Blaine gave her a confused look before turning to Kurt hoping he'd know what gene she was referring to.

"What gene are you referring to?" Kurt asked, feeling Blaine's hand tighten in his.

"Well you're husband seems to be pregnant, and he's about 6 ½ weeks in. Congratulations! You're going to be parents."

Blaine looked at her, wide eyed, trying to control his reaction until he saw Sir's. Kurt stared at the doctor with his mouth open in shock. "Parents?!" His eyes darted around the room trying to find something to focus on. His eyes finally landed on the image on the screen. It just looked like specks to him, but that was their baby. Kurt turned to his sub and gave him a tight smile, squeezing his hand.

The doctor smiled. "I'll let you too have some time to talk this over at home to decide what you want to do. For now I can give him some anti-nausea medicine and some prenatal vitamins." Kurt nodded in agreement and followed the doctor back to their room. The doctor quickly filled out Blaine's prescription and sent them on their way.

Kurt was quiet on their way home, still trying to process what the doctor said. A baby, his amazing sub was pregnant with his baby. His eyes darted to Blaine every so often, taking in his reaction to the news. Kurt knew he was trying to hide his feelings until he knew what Kurt wanted, but it was clear as day that Blaine was overjoyed by the news. Still, Kurt needed to figure out the logistics of everything before he discussed it with Blaine. There was no doubt in his mind that Blaine would have this baby. Kurt didn't have it in him to deny his Blaine that joy.

Still it would take a lot of effort and a toll on Blaine's body. Kurt didn't doubt that Blaine would be a beautiful pregnant man, but his Blaine had body images issues. He would be upset when he started gaining all that weight. And Blaine had another year of school and an internship at a prestigious hospital doing music therapy with kids. Would he still be able to do it when he was started to get big? And what would happen when the baby was born?

When they got walked through the door of their apartment, Blaine turned to Kurt questioningly. Kurt's mind snapped back to the present and remembered Blaine's lie from earlier. He hated to have to punish him after hearing the news, but Blaine knew he wasn't supposed to be lying about his health.

"Go into the bedroom and strip, sweetheart." Kurt told Blaine a little distractedly. Normally a lie about Blaine's health would warrant a spanking, but if Blaine was pregnant was that really the best course of action? Kurt sighed, he couldn't risk it. He was punishing Blaine for not being forthwith about his health, and doing something that could hurt Blaine and the baby's health was that opposite of helpful.

He'd have to put off any type of physical punishment until he was able to do some research and knew what was safe. They'd also need to edit their contract to reflect it. Plus all the things that would need to be changed to make sure his Blaine were taken care of himself and their baby to the best of his ability. He didn't doubt that Blaine would try as hard as he could, but his Blaine sometimes forgot about taking care of himself in his eagerness to help others.

Kurt nodded to himself before grabbing their desk chair and bringing it into the bedroom. He found his sub standing by their bed with his head bowed and his hands clasped together. Kurt put the chair in the corner before walking over to Blaine and running his fingers up and down Blaine's arm.

"You know why you're in trouble?" Kurt asked. Blaine hands twitched, but he didn't responded. "Sweetheart, I asked you a question. I expect you to respond."

Blaine let out a low whimper. "You. I. please, sir?"

Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine's chin and tilted his head up so he could look into Kurt's eyes. "Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"You're mad at me for the baby, aren't you?" Blaine asked miserably.

Kurt gathered him into a hug, rubbing Blaine's back soothingly. "No, honey-bee. I would never punish you for carrying our baby."

"Really?" Blaine asked relieved sagging against Kurt.

"Never. I'm so sorry. I was distracted, I didn't even think that you might assume. " Kurt kissed Blaine's head before pulling away. "But you still lied, sweetheart."

Blaine dropped his head down. "I know, sir. I didn't want you to worry for no reason." Blaine moved to crouch on the bed in preparation, but Kurt stopped him.

"No, sweetheart," Kurt sighed, holding onto Blaine's arm. "We're not going to risk that."

"But-" Blaine started, his stomach filling with guilt.

"Sweetheart, you're going to go sit in the chair facing the corner and think about what you did, and why you did it. Then you're going to think about why you should never do it again," Kurt explained calmly. "When you're done, I'll be sitting right here waiting for you to explain it to me."

Blaine nodded in agreement before walking over to the chair and sitting down. "Thank you, sir," Blaine whispered before going silent.

Kurt took a seat on the bed deep in thought. He needed to figure this entire situation out. He knew his Blaine would need a plan for how all of this was going work for them, so he didn't needlessly worry. It would take a lot of research, but for his Blaine and the baby it would be worth it.

After about ten minutes he heard a noise from his sub. "Sir?"

"Yes, sweetheart. You may come here." Blaine moved out of the chair and crawled over to the bed, kneeling next to Kurt when he reached him. He kept his head down until he felt Kurt gently move his head to rest on Kurt's thigh. Kurt gave him an expectant look.

"I didn't tell you because it didn't seem important," Kurt gave him an unimpressed look but let him continue. "I know that it was wrong, it's just, I'd get home and I'd start to tell you but you looked so happy to see me, and I'd put it off. And then it went on for a few days and I knew I was already in trouble. But I thought it might just go away." Blaine admitted sadly. "I felt so guilty, but I couldn't bear to take that smile off your face."

"Sweetheart, you know that when you're happy, I'm happy. How do you think it feels knowing that my sub was feeling sick and dealing with it all on his own?" Kurt asked sadly, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"I know, sir. But I know that I can't do that because not only will you be disappointed in me, but it might hurt our baby," Blaine reassured.

"That's right, sweetheart." Kurt sat up and captured Blaine's lips in a quick kiss. "You're my good boy for acknowledging that the baby's my concern now too." Blaine gave him a small smile, nuzzling against Kurt's thigh.

"Sir?" Blaine asked with a hesitant smile.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Kurt smiled down at him lovingly.

"I was wondering if I could wear my collar now?" Blaine asked, eagerly bearing his neck for Kurt.

Kurt beamed and cupped Blaine face in his hand before giving him a lingering kiss. "Of course, sweetheart." Kurt opened their bedside table and pulled out a nice wooden box. Kurt opened it to reveal fancy, but well-worn leather collar with the name "Kurt's Blaine" in Kurt's handwriting. On the other side that rubbed against Blaine's skin was the word 'sweetheart'. Kurt removed it from the box and gently placed it around his Blaine's neck. Blaine sighed in contentment as it was fastened, and Kurt smiled down at his sub for a minute.

When Blaine opened his eyes, he found Kurt's arms open in invitation with a teasing grin. "I need cuddles from my beautiful sweetheart." Blaine scurried up onto the bed and into his Dom's arms. He quickly relaxed, wrapping his body around Kurt like a koala.

Kurt smiled at Blaine in amusement and let himself run his fingers through Blaine's naturally curly hair for a few minutes before speaking again. "We've got to change a few things in our life, sweetheart."

Blaine stiffened in his arms. "You don't mean that we have to stop-"

"No, no sweetheart. I just mean we've got to make some adjustments for the baby. I'm going to do some research, but until I'm absolutely sure what's safe and what isn't…"

Blaine nodded in agreement, burrowing closer to Kurt. "Sir?" Kurt hummed in response "Can I take a nap?" Kurt smiled kissing Blaine's forehead.

"Of course, sweetheart. I canceled our plans for today to take care of you, remember?" Kurt teased, tickling Blaine side.

Blaine closed his eyes in contentment and was slowly drifting off before a thought occurred to him. He opened one eye and looked up at his husband. "Kurt?"

Kurt jumped slightly at hearing Blaine use his name. He usually kept to calling him sir, unless it was something serious. He tightened his hold on Blaine. "Yeah?"

"You do want this baby, right?" Blaine asked with a hesitant but certain voice.

"I won't deny that I'm worried. But yes, honey-bee, I really do." Kurt admitted, letting his hold on Blaine relax.

"Okay, good. Me too." Blaine smiled, his eyes closing again in contentment. "I love you, Sir."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Questions/Prompts can be sent to my tumblr


	2. Master of Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of a pregnant sub blaine and his dom Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut (obviously given how it starts), safewording, punishments,spanking, humiliation, insecure!blaine/depressed!blaine off his meds, Elandler, Music Therapist!Blaine, Mpreg!blaine, Bdsm, intersex!blaine (discussed, but not overly so. I can tell you exactly which condition Blaine has if you’re curious.) gender dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort

Blaine writhed underneath his Sir, moaning unrestrained as Kurt fucked him into their mattress.

“My Blaine, mine mine mine.” Kurt growled into his sub’s ear as he tightened his grip around Blaine’s waist and changed his position to thrust deeper into Blaine.

“Siirrr,” Blaine begged meeting Kurt’s thrust desperately as a few tears flowed from his eyes. His fingers scratched down Kurt’s back as he tried to move closer in the already tiny space between their bodies.

“You know the rules. Use your words, sweetheart.” Kurt chided, thrusting into the tight heat of Blaine harder chasing his own orgasm.

The heat disappeared suddenly and he heard a hacking cough.

His eyes snapped open and he blinked blurry eyed at his surroundings. There was light streaming in through their bedroom window and he could hear birds chirping from the nest they’d found a few days ago in one of their backyard trees.

He felt a soft hand on his thigh and his eyes tracked down to his pregnant sub bent over by his waist trying to catch his breath.  

Kurt sat up quickly, trying not to jostle Blaine much. “Are you and peanut okay, sweetheart?” He asked, alarmed when he saw tears flowing down Blaine’s cheek silent.

“It hurts, Sir!” Blaine pouted with a rasp as he tried to clasp his legs together in discomfort.

“What hurts?” Kurt asked, eyes widening as his mind raced with all horrible things that could be making his sub hurt. What if their baby was in pain too? He cut off that line of thinking when he noticed Blaine’s eyes darting down at his hard cock. “Oh, my poor boy,” Kurt sighed sympathetically and then chided. “Don’t scare me like that sweetheart!” His tone turned to one of concern again. “You’re just uncomfortable, right?”

Blaine nodded looking down at himself guilty. “I’m sorry, Sir.  I wasn’t thinking about my word choice.”  He wiped a tear out of his eyes, embarrassed. “ But I don’t know what’s wrong with me! It won’t go down no matter what I do!”

“Nothing’s wrong with you honey. It’s just your hormones acting up.” Kurt gave him a fond smile.   
“And at least it happened where I can take care of you this time.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “Now lay down, sweetheart. That can’t be a good position for you or the baby..”

“But I-” Blaine protested.

Kurt raised his eyebrow, unimpressed by Blaine’s act of disobedience. Since they’d found out Blaine was pregnant he’d had to loosened their rules a bit. In the past Blaine’s protests and doubts about himself would’ve been met with a few swats on the ass to remind him of his place as Kurt’s sub to obey and not think bad things about himself. Now with Blaine’s hormones jumping around, he had to be much more understanding.

Blaine bit down his protests when he saw Kurt’s disapproval and quickly followed Kurt’s direction, laying out comfortably on their bed.

“You can come whenever you need to, my sweet boy.” Kurt informed before taking Blaine into his mouth. He teased his tongue along his vein and relaxed his throat to take more of Blaine. His fingers found Blaine’s entrance. He thrust two in at once, grateful that Blaine was still loose from last night. He quickly found Blaine’s prostate, crooking his fingers to massage against it.

Blaine came hard at the feeling of the sudden pleasure. He blushed deep red when Kurt swallowed it all down with a slight choke.

“I’m so sorry, Sir!” Blaine blushed when realized he hadn’t warned his Dom.

Kurt pulled off Blaine’s cock with a pop and grin. “Well I did tell you to come whenever, sweetheart. I should’ve been prepared.” He licked his lips and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s upper thigh.  He caught a bit of Blaine’s come on his finger and offered it to Blaine, allowing him to taste himself.

“Do you feel better, honeybee?” He gave Blaine an adoring look from his place between Blaine’s legs.

Blaine bit his lip nervously and shifted uncomfortably. “Fuck me too, please Sir?”

Kurt glanced at their clock thoughtful for a minute and made his decision. “We’ve got 20 minutes till we absolutely have to be up, sweetheart. Do you think we can get your hormones under control before that or do you need me to get you a toy?”

“Both!” Blaine grinned.

Kurt kissed his sub amused and rolled his eyes. “We don’t have _that_ much time. Now knees up, hands apart on the headboard.”

Blaine followed Kurt’s direction quickly, His hands locked on opposite ends of their headboard, set as if an invisible bond was holding them in place. He spread his legs shamelessly, putting his hole on display for Kurt as he shot him a coy grin.

Kurt shook his head with a smile at his husband’s display of submission and put Blaine’s legs on his shoulders. He lined himself up with Blaine’s hole and pushed into him roughly until his ass met Kurt hips.

Blaine relaxed against the intrusion, enjoying the stretch as he let his Dom use his body for his own pleasure. His body shivered with oversensitivity at Kurt’s hard cock hit his prostate repeatedly, but he barely noticed. With every thrust of Kurt’s hips, Blaine’s mind became clearer as he was finally able to get closer to subspace.

He felt Kurt’s hand on his cock stroking him back to hardness as his hips pounded against Blaine’s ass.

Blaine let his mind drift contently as his Dom finally was able to quell the unrelenting arousal that had settled inside him when he’d woken up this morning.

Kurt’s hips stuttered after a particularly deep thrust and he spilled forcefully inside Blaine. His eyes stayed locked on Blaine’s as the tight heat pulled his orgasm out of him.

His hand sped up around Blaine’s cock as he continued pounding into Blaine

“Now, sweetheart.” Kurt commanded after a particularly hard thrust.

Blaine vision whited out as he followed Kurt’s command automatically. The feeling of over arousal is finally relieved.

Kurt pulled out of Blaine and gently laid his legs back on the bed. He leaned over Blaine and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“You okay now, honeybee?” Kurt asked concerned as his fingers made their way into Blaine’s hair. Blaine just cuddled against his hand, making a tiny noise of contentment. “Alright, sweetie. Just don’t fall back to sleep. We’ve got to get up soon.”  Kurt pressed kisses all over Blaine’s face and relieved Blaine’s hands of their hold on the headboard.

He laced their hands together and scooted a little farther down Blaine’s body to rest his head on Blaine’s bump. “Good morning peanut!” He kissed Blaine’s belly. “I need you to be nice to your daddy today. He has his final presentation today.”

He felt a flutter against his cheek and smiled. “Yeah, with the composition you inspired! But try not to move around too much. Daddy needs to concentrate! It won’t look good if daddy’s shifting around uncomfortably while performing a piece that’s meant to be therapeutic.”

“Papa’s going to try to be there too.” Kurt assured “He just has an audition to go to first. But he would never miss daddy’s big performance!”

Kurt kissed Blaine’s belly again with a smile. “And then Papa is going to take daddy out to splurge on whatever you’re making him crave.”

“I really want sour patch kids” Blaine mumbled lightly opening his eyes sleepily to look at his Dom.

“Maybe after breakfast, sweetheart.” Kurt moved back up to lay next to Blaine. He pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed his nose. “You don’t want to set a bad example for peanut, do you?”

“No, sir. Of course not.” Blaine sighed happily leaning into Kurt’s touch. “But speaking of peanuts-”

“No Blaine.” Kurt warned lightly.

“Stupid Cooper.” Blaine pouted petulantly “I want some peanut butter!”

“You know how I feel about you disrespecting your brother, Blaine.” Kurt looked at him unimpressed. “And you know it’s for both you and our baby’s own good. We can’t risk that the baby have a peanut allergy just because you want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Especially when your brother has such a bad allergic reaction to it.”

“But I just want peanut butter so much!” Blaine pouted his lip quivering as tears gathered in his eyes.

Kurt sighed sadly and gathered Blaine closer in his arms. “I know honeybee. I’m not trying to be mean. I just want you both healthy.” He kissed Blaine’s forehead. “I have an alternative for you though, sweetheart.”

Blaine looked up at him in confusion.

“It’s called Sunbutter. It’s made from sunflower seeds.” Kurt explained. “I bought it a few days ago to see if you’d like it, but then I came home and found you in a puddle of ice cream, ketchup, and chips before dinner.”

Blaine blushed remembering how ashamed he’d been in himself for not being able to control his craving. Kurt had told him to go get clean up while he started making dinner. But after dinner Kurt made him sit on the floor in the corner for 15 minutes for spoiling his dinner and giving himself a stomach ache because ‘he certainly liked sitting on floor when he knew he was being bad’ so he could do it during his punishment too.

“I’ll make you a sandwich with it for lunch, sweetheart.” Kurt continued. “And if you don’t like that, I saw something called soybutter at the same consignment store. We’ll try that too.”

“Thank you Sir.” Blaine smiled, looking up at Kurt fondly.

He suddenly grabbed Kurt’s hand and put it on his belly in excitement. “Do you feel that? She’s stretching again!”

Kurt laughed in delight at the feel of their baby moving inside Blaine. He pressed a kiss to Blaine’s bump where he felt their baby moving, and then pecked Blaine’s lips with a grin. “I think peanut’s trying to tell us it’s time to get up, sweetheart.”

Blaine nodded still distracted by their baby. He only looked up when Kurt pulled away and grabbed his hands to help pull him up.

 

He gave Kurt a big grin when he handed him the pajama pants that had been discarded last night on the ground. He pulled them on as he noticed Kurt doing the same thing himself, then followed Kurt out of their bedroom.

At  the stairs, Kurt looked over at him questioningly.

“I can get down, Sir. I’m not that big yet.” Blaine reassured, but still took Kurt’s hand as he led him down the stairs.

When they got to the kitchen, Kurt headed over to the cupboard and took out all of Blaine’s prenatal vitamins. He went to work with making Blaine a healthy smoothie for breakfast to nourish both his sub and baby.

Blaine went to their refrigerator and pulled out what was needed to make Kurt’s breakfast. He mixed all the ingredients together into an omelet, then put it in a skillet to cook.

After a minute, Blaine froze in alarm.

He finally moved, attempting to turn off the heat. Without a second look at the stove, he raced out of the room to the bathroom, barely making it before he puked.

Kurt’s eyes widened when Blaine ran out of the room. When he heard him puking, he sighed. He went over to the stove to actually turn off the heat. Then headed to the bathroom.

“Do you know what set it off, sweetheart?” Kurt asked softly as he took a seat on the floor next to Blaine and started rubbing his back.

“The Egg? Maybe the spinach?” Blaine told him weakly between trying to take deep breaths to calm his stomach.

“Okay. We’ll add those to the list.” Kurt leaned over and took a water bottle out from the sink. He opened it and handed it to Blaine to drink. “You wait here and I’ll go get it rid of it all”

“But it’s your breakfast!” Blaine sputtered a bit of water running down his chin.  

“We’ll go out for breakfast.” Kurt dismissed kissing Blaine’s hair. “After you drink your smoothie though. I already stuck all your vitamins in.”

“I love you so much.” Blaine smiled pecking Kurt’s lips.

“To the moon and back” Kurt grinned deepening the kiss.

-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_-

Blaine looked the symbol of relaxation as he played the piano expertly, eyes closed and completely in the moment. He’d been working on this composition piece for over a month for his last final ever. After this, all he had left was to pass the test for his certification.

And if that wasn’t enough, he was in direct competition with another student and his rival, Rebecca Tupton. They were both competing for the same permanent job as a children’s musical therapist at one of St. Mary’s facilities in Brooklyn.  

This presentation and their scores on the LCAT would determine who would get it.

With anyone else, Blaine would have graciously bowed out, but Rebecca was different. She’d been rude to him since he started NYU. She looked down on him for his sub status. And didn’t like that he wanted to specialize as a therapist for children.

Blaine finished his composition and opened his eyes as the performance hall filled with the sounds of people clapping. Blaine grinned widely and stood to take his bows as the clapping grew.

He carefully took down the visuals he’d made for his presentation of his thesis. Then found his seat as the next student took their spot to begin their own presentation.

-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Sweetheart, You did amazing!” Kurt gushed as he found his sub in the crowd after his performance. He pulled him into a tight hug.

“Let’s hope amazing enough.” Blaine said nervously, rubbing his hands together when Kurt released him.

“They’d be stupid not to hire you,” Kurt reassured. “That girl wasn’t even close to you. Did you see her song? It was sloppy at best.”

“Yours was like a subspace lullabye!” Chandler interrupted, playing with his collar absently as he and Elliott arrived from their seats.

Blaine blushed at the praise.

“Babe, Are you sure Kurt was done talking?”  Elliott chided.

“Oh! Sorry, Kurt Sir!” Chandler apologized quickly. He turned back to Blaine. “Yours was absolutely perfect though, Blay! I felt like I was floating!” .

“It was actually for the baby, _Simon._ Not subspace,” Blaine teased.

“Still! It was the best one, _Theodore._ ” Chandler told him excitedly  as he grabbed Blaine’s arms. Chandler’s excitement was contagious and soon the two subs were bouncing around and talking a mile a minute at each other about Blaine’s performance and what inspired it all.

Kurt and Elliott just watched them with a lovesick grins for each of their subs.

Their little bubble was interrupted with a cough a few minutes later.

“Mr. Hummel?” An older gentlemen asked.

Blaine turned to him with a nervous smile and took Kurt’s hand, squeezing it tightly in suspense. “Yes?”

“I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your performance. And while we at St. Mary’s feel like we need to pass for now, please reapply in a few years. We’d be glad to find you a place.”

Blaine’s shoulders fell with a sigh. “Thank You.” Blaine told him diplomatically.

He shook the man hand with a polite smile and waited till he walked away before collapsing against Kurt. Elliott acted fast, helping Kurt get Blaine to a seat.

“They turned me down before I could even take the test” Blaine told Kurt in disbelief as tears started falling down his cheeks.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” Kurt sighed, pulling Blaine close from the seat next to him

“They didn’t actually turn you down.” Elliott told them patting Blaine on the shoulder.

Blaine looked over him with a bit of hope. “What do you mean?”

“They gave it to you Blaine. Just not right now.” Elliott clarified “He said they’d find you a place in a few years. And that’s without your scores. They’re very impressed by you.”

Blaine’s eyes widened and he looked back at his Dom for confirmation. He saw a look of understanding on Kurt’s face.

“He’s right, honeybee.” Kurt told him, eyes widening in awe as his mouth dropped open.

Blaine’s smile reappeared and he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

“They probably want you to spend time with your baby, instead of needing to worry about other peoples!” Chandler added helpfully “You’ve had an internship with them for over a year, Blay. You know how influential the nurses are and they love you!”

“The job was for the preteen group in Brooklyn.” Blaine admitted thoughtfully “That always was the most difficult center and age group.”

“Those kids are little demons.” Kurt agreed darkly. “Maybe Bitchton deserves it”

“They can’t be that bad.” Elliott wondered.

“They broke Blaine’s keyboard because the little brats didn’t like the song.” Kurt told him.  “One even threw a triangle at Blaine’s head because he was helping a younger kid play the guitar instead of them. They are definitely that bad, Elliott”

“They aren’t, though Sir. They’re just at an age where they lash out when something’s wrong.” Blaine explained. “They just don’t know how to cope and that’s why I was there to help them.”

“They still hurt you, sweetheart. And for that their little demons.” Kurt insisted, kissing Blaine’s hair with a small frown.

“Aren’t they the kids that kept calling you a dog beca-” Chandler started to ask as Blaine’s eyes widened. He tried to gesture for Chandler to shut up, but he was too late.

“I didn’t hear about this, sweetheart? Why were they calling you a dog Blaine?” Kurt asked in a false casually tone as he forced Blaine to sit up and look at him. He gave him an expectant look that clearly said Blaine better explain what he didn’t want Kurt to know about

Blaine looked down at his hands with as a deep blush overcame his face. “Well um... Rebecca she uh... she started making snide comments about my collar around the kids. And once they noticed it under my hoodie...well you know how middle school kids can be.”

“I’m going to kill that little bitch.” Kurt muttered angrily, moving to get up. His eyes scanned the crowd to find the target of his anger.

“Please don’t, Sir.” Blaine worried putting his hand on Kurt’s arm. “It was actually Jason that started the dog thing.”

“That jerk!” Kurt accused looking around again, this time for Blaine’s friend, Jason.

“No, no. It’s not how it sounds.” Blaine rushed to clarify “He was protecting us, Sir. The kids were confused and Rebecca told them to ask their parents. But then Jason jumped in and made it seem like it was just some game for the smaller kids.”

“They called him Mr. Beagle Blaine for weeks” Chandler giggled.

“Yeah well they started calling you Chihuahua Chandler after you showed up in the middle of my shift insisting that I had to go try out for the Full House musical right then.” Blaine grinned smugly as Chandler stop giggling suddenly.

“We would have been the perfect Joey and Jesse!” Chandler insisted.

“Okay you two,” Elliott said fondly, taking Chandler’s hand. He knew how upset Chandler had been when Blaine couldn’t come audition with him. He still swore it was the reason he end up not getting the part. “Let’s go find something to eat. What’s the baby craving today, Blaine?”

“Can I have Buko Pancit?” Blaine asked hopefully looking up at Kurt as he helped him out of his seat.

“Sure, sweetheart.” Kurt agreed kissing his cheek. “You deserve whatever you want for that performance.”

“How about Champorado for desert?” Blaine grinned leaning his head against Kurt as they walked out of the performance hall.

“We’ll see, sweetheart.” Kurt smiled as he started to wrap his arm around Blaine’s shoulder. His fingers stop when they landed on the back of Blaine’s collar. He gave it a light tug and quietly  whispered in Blaine’s ear.“But when we get home we’re talking about why you didn’t tell me about the horrid bitch doing that to you.”

Blaine shivered and nodded his head to signal he understood.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

In the end, Kurt let Blaine have his Champorado to go. He knew Blaine would enjoy having it more after their conversation.

Besides Chandler and Elliott clearly had something planned for tonight by the way Chandler could barely sit still. He had no intention of prolonging the wait, if Elliott didn’t want him to.

They split up at the subway. Elliott and Chandler took their train back to their place in Soho, while Kurt and Blaine took their own back to their house in Queens.

The closer to home they got, the more cuddly Blaine seem to get. Kurt let him believe it was working until they got home. He wasn’t going to turn down his adorable sub when he looked so cute. Especially since as Blaine got bigger, he seemed to be getting more self conscious. It was harder to coax this side out of Blaine when he wasn’t crying and wrapped up like a blanket burrito.

When they arrived home, Kurt immediately led Blaine up to their bedroom.

“Do you want Pajamas, sweetheart?” Kurt asked as he shucked off his blazer and hung it up in their closet. He turned around and saw Blaine’s sprawled out on their bed. “Honeybee, first of all, why you would think I’d let you sleep in your nice clothes, I don’t know. Secondly we’re talking about what happened with Rebecca. I didn’t forget.”

“I don’t wanna.” Blaine whined. “Lets cuddle and watch Netflix Sir.”

“Maybe after.” Kurt conceded taking off Blaine’s shoes for him and putting them in their place in their closet. “But we’re talking about this, Blaine.” Kurt crossed his arms across his chest in annoyance. “Why would you hide something like this from me?”

Blaine smile froze and he mumbled something unintelligible.

“What was that?” Kurt frowned.

“I knew you’d be mad,” Blaine whispered quietly.

“Of course I am!” Kurt threw his arms up in the air in frustration. “She could’ve gotten your internship taken away. One of those kids could’ve taken her advice, Blaine!” Kurt started pacing. “I knew I should’ve told you no when you wanted to wear your collar under a light hoodie during your internship.”

Blaine started sobbing, Kurt’s words cutting like ice. His body shook with his tears. “You said there’s not- nothing wrong with my collar.”

Kurt immediately rushed over in shock. He gathered Blaine’s body to his on the bed. “Oh sweetheart, I didn’t mean it like that. I just know how much your career means to you. I don’t like that some jealous girl keeps trying to use our relationship to take it away from you.”

“But I need it, Sir!” Blaine begged as he hide his head in Kurt’s shoulder.

“I know sweetheart, I know. I should’ve phrased that better” Kurt reassured rubbing Blaine’s back soothingly. “I just meant we should’ve thought of something for you to tell the kids if they asked. That must have been really scary for you.”

“It was terrible.” Blaine confessed “I had a really bad panic attack.”

Kurt paused his movements. “Blaine, how long ago was this?”

“About a month ago.” Blaine face filled with guilt and quickly tried to explain. “I didn’t tell you because...I thought you might not let me wear it when I’m working anymore.”

Kurt sighed deeply “I won’t lie, I did think of that. But I won’t sweetheart. I know how much you need it right now.” He kissed Blaine hair and resumed his movements. “I don’t like that you withheld information about your health from me, though. You know that’s in direct violation of our contract.”

“I need my collar, Sir! I need it!” Blaine sobbed desperately clinging onto Kurt. “It’s the one thing that makes the bad thoughts seem less true! I don’t even have all my medicines, anymore.”

“That doesn’t excuse you hiding things from me.” He sighed in disappointment. “This isn’t just some stupid joke someone played on you, Blaine. This is our life. You know how some people can be about our lifestyle and if one of them thinks were trying to corrupt their kids… I don’t like the thought of you handling all that pressure alone.”

“The kids didn’t understand though. And those that were curious, Jason convinced them I was just trying to connect with the littler kids. He even switched groups with me when he had them.” Blaine reassured frantically.

“That was nice of him.” Kurt conceded “Although I’m sure it wasn’t much of a sacrifice. You’ve always been much better at dealing with sick 5 year olds than he was.”

He paused in thought. “We need to come up with a better explanation, sweetheart. Or you need to be less resistant of  the idea of a public collar.” He tipped Blaine’s head up so he was able to look into his eyes. “It doesn’t mean I love you any less, sweetheart.”

“But it’s my collar, Sir! I’ve had it almost as long as we’ve been married.” Blaine pleaded, his hand coming up to touch his collar as if to make sure it was still there and his Dom wouldn’t take it away.

“I know, sweetheart. I don’t like the thought of having to replace my cuff for anything. I know that true for your collar for you.” He pressed a tiny kiss to Blaine’s lips. “I’m not saying we replace it all. I could get you a more discrete one for when you’re working. You can wear the one you have all other times.”

“I don’t know.” Blaine frowned, turning his head back into Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt cuddled him closer and was silent for a minute as he rubbed soothing circles into Blaine’s back.

“We don’t have to decide now. We’ll have our hands full with our little peanut soon and I’d like for your doctor to have your mental health well handled again before you start working again.” Kurt smiled. “I think that the offer you got for a few years from now might just be the time that peanut and I feel safe for you to take.”

Blaine nodded in agreement as he brought his hands to his bump. He smiled as he felt a flutter of the baby moving around.

“Now I need you to stand up and strip, sweetheart.” Kurt said calmly and resigned.

“Too comfortable for sex, Sir.” Blaine mumbled cuddling closer.

“That’s not what I meant,” Kurt dismissed with a hard edge to his voice.

“Oh.” Blaine sat up, pulling away from Kurt with his eyes down.

“Yes, oh. You know you’re in trouble.” Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. “You’ve been purposely not telling me important information about our relationship for over a month. You had a panic attack and didn’t tell me! You know that’s not good for you or the baby. You should have called me so I could help you!”  

Kurt sighed deeply. “Sweetheart, I know your emotions and hormones are all over the place with the doctor finally weaning you off your medicine, but that just means you need to let me help you more. It is completely unacceptable for you to lie and withhold information from me.”

“I know. I don’t know why I did it. It just seem like the best option,” Blaine said quietly “I know that doesn’t make sense now that I say it. But when Jason came up with that explanation and no parents filed a complaint, I didn’t think it was too serious.”

“Up.” Kurt demanded. “Clothes off and put away.”

Blaine quickly got up to follow Kurt’s direction. Kurt helped him off the bed silently, not acknowledging Blaine until he’d done what he was told.

When Blaine turned around with arms together behind his back and his head bowed, Kurt stood up and walked over to him.

“Are you in any pain or sore anywhere?” Kurt asked as he walked around Blaine, his fingers trailing along Blaine’s body.

“My ankles hurt, Sir.” Blaine said quietly, “And I need to go to the bathroom.”

Kurt hummed at Blaine’s words. “Is it painful or urgent?”

“Not yet, Sir.”

“Then you’ll wait.” Kurt concluded. He went silent and continued circling Blaine for a moment before coming to a decision. “The bed. On your elbows, Ass up.”

Blaine rushed to follow his Dom’s command. He wiggled around until he finally found a comfortable position. He went still when he felt Kurt’s hand.

“Any pain?” Kurt asked his hand roaming along Blaine’s ass. He gently pushed Blaine down a little further into the bed as he saw Blaine’s knees quiver.

“N- Yes, my back,” Blaine conceded.

He grabbed their pillows from the top of their bed and expertly stuck them where he needed the support. “Better?”

Blaine nodded in agreement.

“Okay. 10 for putting yours and our baby’s health at risk. 10 more for lying to me. And 5 for doubting us.  Do you understand why I am doing this instead of timeout, sweetheart?”

“Yes Sir.” Blaine sighed.

Kurt took a seat next to Blaine on the bed. He knew that Blaine’s body was much more sensitive now that he was pregnant and knew it would be easier this way to control his strength.

The first smack landed on the middle of Blaine’s ass and he cried out, trying to wiggle away. Kurt rubbed Blaine’s back until he sat still again.

The next smack landed softer, but Blaine still whined.

“Sweetheart? Are you okay? Do we need to change your punishment?” Kurt asked, alarmed.

“N-No, Sir!”

“Are you sure, honeybee?” Kurt laid back so he could see Blaine’s face. Tears were flowing down his face and he tried to wipe them away before Kurt could see them. He pressed a kiss to Blaine’s hair and ran his finger along Blaine’s cheek lovingly

“Please Sir,” Blaine begged, “Please spank me, Sir.”

Kurt took a deep breath and sat back up preparing himself to start again.

He let the next smack landed softer, but Blaine still cried out in pain.

“No. Baby Penguin. I’m not doing this, sweetheart.” Kurt conceded.

Blaine turned over and Kurt helped him get comfortable again, adjusting the pillows to support Blaine’s back and neck.

“Why?” Blaine look at Kurt with a miserable expression.

“You know that’s not good pain. I am not going to do something that might actually injure you.” Kurt explained with a sad smile. “I think the baby’s just putting too much strain on your body.”

“But I...I was bad.” Blaine muttered sadly.

“I know, sweetheart.” Kurt laid his head on Blaine’s chest. “Just give me some time to think of something else.” Kurt brought his hand down onto Blaine’s bump, absently running his fingers along the curve as he thought.

After a few minutes he raised his head and looked down at Blaine. “I’m going to take those pregnancy photos I wanted. You have to do every pose I want. I’m going to hang them up in our living room for a week.”

“No, please Sir!” Blaine blushed deep red “We Skype our parents and Coop in that room!”

“Exactly” Kurt agreed. “You crossed a line, sweetheart. You put yourself, our relationship and our baby at risk.”

Blaine frowned unhappily but nodded to show he accepted his punishment.

“Okay, go to the bathroom now, honeybee. Everything will be set up once you get back.” Kurt helped Blaine off the bed and watched him walk off to their bathroom, his shoulders slumped.

Kurt opened up their bedside table and took the key to their playbox out of the box they stored Blaine’s collar when he wasn’t wearing it. He pulled their playbox out from under the bed and opened it taking out everything he needed. He laid it all out of their bed and then went to get their camera out of the closet.

Once he was finished, he headed to the bathroom to see why Blaine hadn’t come out yet.

He found his sub in front of the mirror frowning at his appearance as he tried to push back the small mounds that had grown on his chest as his pregnancy progressed.

Kurt came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. “Sweetheart you’re gorgeous.”

“No I’m not. I’m a weird pregnant freak!” Blaine cried turning around in Kurt’s arms “Don’t you think that’s weird and gross? Sam asked if you were even still attracted to me! He said I had to be a girl if I was pregnant.”

“Aww sweetheart. No, don’t listen to him. You know how ignorant he is sometimes and I’m going to have a talk with him about how he needs to educate himself before he even thinks of visiting or playing video games with you.” He kissed Blaine’s nose  “You are my gorgeous sub, the daddy to my future kids. My perfect husband. I love you so much, sweetheart. What organs you have will never change that.”

“He said it was a shame I was attracted to men because I didn’t get to enjoy was growing on my chest.” Blaine told him ashamed.

“Can I just ban him from talking to you?” Kurt sighed in annoyance. “You have other friends. He can’t be that fun.”

Blaine cracked a smile finally.

“There we go, sweetheart.” Kurt swooped in and kissed Blaine’s lips with a small grin. “And you can tell that idiot that being gay just means they’re used for their real purpose: feeding our baby.”

“You’re right, I’m just being stupid.”

“You aren’t being stupid, sweetheart. It’s natural for even the most confident person to get self conscious when they’re pregnant.” Kurt reassured “I think we’ll take the pictures tomorrow when you feel a little better about how gorgeous you are.”

“Your punishment is to have them hang in the living room for other people to see. Not make you feel self-conscious about your body.” Kurt continued reaching up to push Blaine’s hair out of his face. “I want my beautifully willing boy in our pregnancy photos.”

“Thank you Sir.” Blaine gave him a tiny smile.

Kurt grinned swooping in to give Blaine a searing kiss. “Now I believe you mentioned cuddling and Netflix earlier?”

“Really, Sir?” Blaine beamed, throwing his arms around Kurt’s neck.

“Really, sweetheart.” Kurt confirmed. “And I believe you have some delicious champorado waiting for you downstairs. Why don’t you go get it and get the couch ready with a warm blanket, while I get changed and clean up?”

“I love you, Sir.” Blaine smiled, rubbing their noses together.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Kurt dropped kisses all over Blaine’s cheeks until he was laughing and trying to wiggle away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make the writers soul sing
> 
> Also if you aren't following my tumblr, somethings I post random stuff from this verse. Here is a link to Kurt's cuff/Blaine's collar with an explanation: http://kurtmarriedblaine.tumblr.com/post/116071970780/kurts-blaine-blaines-collar-obviously-blaines
> 
> Follow 'verse: kurt's blaine' for any updates/stuff in this verse

**Author's Note:**

> Any additions/prompts for this verse can be requested through my tumblr.


End file.
